Kiss my pain away
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: There is an old saying that if you kiss your bruises, the pain will go away. South Korea believed this strongly. Is Hong Kong using this to his advantage? Or does he believe it as well? HongKongxSouthKorea IMPLIED sex but only to a minor extent


Here's another Hong Kong x South Korea fic for you guys. I planned to write this right after I found out that I have 2 reviews for 'Don't ever change' on the first day when I uploaded it! I was so happy! Anyway, please enjoy this fic as well. ;D Oh yeah, I have uploaded a Hong Kong x South Korea video, please do take a look ;D

http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= 4ILT6dIhLpM

**I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

* * *

It has been awhile since China had picked up the last member of their family: South Korea. In contrast to his siblings, South Korea is more childish, loud and always demanding for attention. And he is quite short too. This often led himself to get picked on whenever they followed China to the World Conference. Japan would walk away while Taiwan would stalk him leaving only Hong Kong to protect him. Now back to the story, South Korea was once again picked on.

"Uwah, stop it ~da ze." South Korea sniffed as the other countries poked him with sticks.

"He's so cute that he makes me want to hurt him." One of the countries sneered.

"You're quite the sadist, aren't you?" Another one asked, "Well. This kid is kind of loud every time that big country China brings him and his siblings here. Plus, he is more fun to pick on than his emotionless siblings." He laughed.

South Korea frowned at their remark; they weren't emotionless, they just don't know how to show it.

As usual, before the bullies can do anything else, Hong Kong is already standing a few feet away from them, staring at them. You see, Hong Kong doesn't actually have to pull off moves to whack the bullies hard; his piercing, cold gaze is enough to let people know the level of his fighting skills. The bullies 'tch'-ed and quickly ran off.

"Hong Kong _hyung_!" South Korea exclaimed in glee, as if not affected by what happened, and ran towards him.

"You got bullied again? I've told you so many times that if you hadn't skipped sensei's kung fu lessons, you would've been able to defend yourself." Hong Kong pointed out with no hint of emotion or what so ever. But deep down he still can't stand the sight or thought of South Korea being bullied.

"But his lessons are boring ~da ze." South Korea complained.

Hong Kong shook his head. "It's your loss." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" South Korea called out, making Hong Kong turn around and look at him in question, wondering what the little brat would want now. "My lips hurt. I think just now they poked my lips ~da ze. Can you help me kiss so that the pain would go away?"

"What?"

South Korea frowned, "I said help me kiss my lips so that the pain would go away. I would've done that if I could kiss my lips." South Korea pouted.

"Whatever." Hong Kong moved towards South Korea and placed his lips on his for the sake of shutting South Korea up. He knew that if he didn't comply, South Korea would complain and whine about the pain. Whatever floats his boat.

The both of them are only small children thus they did not know that kisses are supposed to be initiated in a very advanced relationship, especially lips to lips.

"Thank you ~da ze." South Korea smiled.

"Let's go back." Hong Kong simply said.

"Okay!" South Korea skipped while holding onto the back of Hong Kong's shirt as they proceed back into the waiting room. By the time they returned, China and the others are waiting for them. Taiwan is the only one who looked impatient though.

"Where did the both of you go, aru?" China asked in worry.

"Some other countries poked me with sticks and Hong Kong _hyung_ came and saved me ~da ze." South Korea grinned.

China's eyes widened a little. "You were being bullied? Who were they, aru?"

"Some other countries." South Korea replied.

China frowned, that didn't help. He wanted to go down and tell off the bullies or better yet give them a good round of whacking, he is extremely protective when it comes to his brothers and he will find the bullies by hook or by crook. In the meantime, there are other worries that he has to tend to.

"Are you hurt, aru?" China asked in worry, while bending down to check for any injuries.

"My lips kind of hurt just now but Hong Kong _hyung_ helped me kiss it and now the pain is gone." South Korea said in glee and China immediately froze. Japan had a knowing smile of amusement on his face while Taiwan…she didn't care.

"Technically, they kissed." Japan pointed out as the gears started to turn in China's head.

Hong Kong shrugged, "It's just to make the pain go away."

"Y-You shouldn't do that, aru. You can't kiss people on the lips until you grow up, aru." China explained frantically.

"But my lips really hurt and I often kiss my bruises so that they would go away. But this time, I can't kiss my lips ~da ze." South Korea pouted innocently. "And Hong Kong _hyung_ kissed it to make the pain go away for me ~da ze."

"Oh god, aru." China face palmed.

The door suddenly opened. "Did I just hear the word 'kiss' just now from a little kid's mouth? How wondrous!" France exclaimed while the little children looked at him as if he is crazy. "Oh China, you have been teaching them those behind our back haven't you? You should've asked me though, I would've teach them the techniques of –beeeep-"

"GET OUT, ARU!" China threw France out of the room.

"But they have to know!" France argued as he tried to push China back.

"It's none of your business, aru." China growled.

"Aw come on, stop acting like an overprotective mother."

China glared, "YOU STUPID FLIRT, ARU!" China shouted, along with some colorful Chinese vulgarities with are mainly suggestion for France what he can do to himself, it's not like he haven't attempted them though. This caused the children to stare.

"HELP! CHINA IS GOING TO EAT ME!" France shouted.

"SHUT UP, ARU!"

"Why are they making so much noise ~da ze?" South Korea asked Hong Kong.

Hong Kong merely shrugged.

* * *

That was the first and last time Hong Kong ever kissed South Korea. And now, Hong Kong is visiting South Korea after his war with North Korea. He wasn't able to due to many block roads but frankly, he was quite worried for his youngest brother. He opened the door to his room and found him sitting on his bed.

"Hong Kong _hyung_!" South Korea exclaimed in glee, very much like that time when Hong Kong saved him from bullies.

Hong Kong gave him a nod of acknowledgement before moving to stand beside him. "Is it over now?"

"Yeah, we've finally come to an agreement ~da ze." South Korea smiled, happy that how well it turned out in the end. "It's kind of hard seeing how my brother wants to take over my country initially. And my body still hurts." South Korea winced.

Hong Kong moved down and kissed South Korea's lips. "Let me help you." He said softly. South Korea looked at him shyly before nodding in approval. The next thing Hong Kong did is push the fabric of South Korea's clothes off his shoulder before placing his lips on his shoulder.

This action, of course earned an innocent mewl from South Korea.

"I-Is this alright? Won't Aniki scold us ~da ze?" South Korea asked.

"Why would he?"

"Because he said that we shouldn't do this ~da ze."

"He only said that we can do it when we grow up." Hong Kong pointed out.

South Korea bit his lips, "Oh yeah…"

They weren't experts in the area so they didn't know how wrong or how intimate this looks like. Hong Kong didn't care to know as well, all he knows is that if he kisses South Korea's bruises scattered across his body, the pain would go away.

"Nnng…this feels so good, so different from when I do it myself." South Korea moaned as Hong Kong moved to place his moist lips on his chest.

Hong Kong got up and turned South Korea around so that his back is facing him. "There are lots here as well…"

"Well, my brother doesn't give mercy to people." South Korea said.

"Not even to you?"

"Especially not me."

Hong Kong sighed before moving down to place kissed on his back. As if on instinct, his arms had wrapped around South Korea's waist bringing him in closer. His mouth trailed up along with his spine then finally to the back of his neck. Let's just hope South Korea won't let him kiss his butt and feet.

"A-Ah…" South Korea's eyes widened when he felt something moist hit his sensitive spot on the neck.

"Has your pain gone away?"

South Korea bit his lips before shaking his head. It's true that it wasn't as painful as before but he didn't want Hong Kong to stop. He wants to feel more of this unknown pleasurable activity. And he only wants Hong Kong to do it, no one else, not even China.

Hong Kong, on the other hand, wanted to be the only one who does this to South Korea. The mere thought of anyone else in his place would send him into countless of murderous thoughts. He is quite protective and possessive of South Korea although he doesn't show it.

Hong Kong now tilted South Korea's head back gently and started to kiss him on the lips once more, he planned to repeat what he did. He didn't expect South Korea to hold his head down, preventing him from releasing his mouth. He felt something brush his lips and realized that it was South Korea's tongue. He copied what South Korea did and pushed his tongue back into his mouth on instinct. Soon, he found himself exploring South Korea's warm cavern.

PLOP!

"I think China-san can't take it…" Japan remarked, poking China's body while taking a video of their session.

"Oh, Japan. What are you doing here?" South Korea asked after breaking the kiss.

Japan shrugged, "We came here to see how you were doing and judging by that, I'd say that you're perfectly fine." Japan smiled, "I'm glad that you are doing well enough to do what you're doing. I hope you don't mind if I were to give this to Hungary-san."

"Eh?" South Korea blinked, looking at Hong Kong for answers who only shrugged. "Um…okay but why is Aniki sleeping on the floor?"

"He couldn't take it." Japan simply replied and started to drag China's body away but not before placing the video camera on the table. "Please continue what you were doing and please do not touch the camera." Japan smiled and walked off.

Hong Kong and South Korea looked at the camera in question before continuing what they were doing before they were interrupted.

* * *

Gasp, I can't believe that I almost write a lemon! Well, I half-wanted to but I'm still a (innocent) 16 year old girl xD I can't write any good ones anyway. And don't forget to take a look at my Hong Kong x South Korea video!

http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= 4ILT6dIhLpM

Please review!


End file.
